The Fields of Rye
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A werid title i know but thinking about this story thats all that came to mind. It's my very first hetalia story so please be kind and review. In the silence of the bombed rye fields, lands from memories past and dreams well kept........


Veneziano: Hi-ba!(my newest way of saying hello) Your friend the author here! I worked pretty hard on this and it's still not too good.

Kiku: You're too hard on yourself.

Veneziano: Am not! Anyway this is a fanfiction very very loosely based off an rp of mine; shout out to my friend Piano Hater! =^x^= And to you others reading this; enjoy with everything you have!

It had been much like a dream; after so long under the frightening rule of the Soviet nation of Russia, Lithuania had been effectively home and sure his old friend Poland hadn't much changed and he was back to being an underling of sorts but he was happy. Lithuania was happy with his friend again and happy not to be in pain all the time, even if he still cried a lot over Poland's strange ways.  
And then World War III happened. From what the two had heard it had started simply; China had gotten sick of America getting him to make all his things but never paying him and shot missiles at the other superpower, America thought it had been Russia out of his own paranoia and shot missiles at the third superpower, Russia effectively shot _everyone_ in his insanely violent sense of justice. The result had been, to be cliché, an utter disaster; the two tried and succeeded for so long to stay out of trouble while most of the nations fought and fought and fought till they finally just....fell. Poland seemed unafraid for the most part, as if it meant nothing that the world was destroying itself, but Lithuania was worried. Russia would never just leave Poland alone and he knew it; deep down Lithuania knew it.  
He was standing in the wheat fields while Poland was doing work for once, Lithuania's hands held to his chest silently and worriedly as he glanced up at the sky; it was dark and foreboding and was making the brunette nation uneasy to the point of worried to death. He looked back down to look at the blond and finally spoke, "Poland! Come on, we should return to the house soon!"  
"Liet, like, chill out! We're totally fine so we don't need to worry about being attacked at the moment," Poland said, turning to look at Lithuania with that part smile-part smirk, "I mean we're like neutral, why would we be att-"  
BOOM! And the first bomb fell; Lithuania had seen it moments before and his eyes widened frightened before he grabbed Poland, much to the other nations chagrin, to pull him away then run as fast and far as possible. Poland got what was going on soon enough as the explosions continued and even his goofy mind knew that he needed to run, to make his feet move, and the blond stumbled a bit before coming to run by Lithuania's side; Liet looked at him and Poland just kept running, the two holding each others hands tight.  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Bits of grain and wheat flew by them and made it feel like it was raining; the air was thick in the "rain" and the sounds of bombs landing. Lithuania led him through a slightly busy street, more explosions ahead and behind, Poland yelling to tell the people they met to get inside, like, right now; the brunette glanced back as they were about to leave the street and saw another bomb fall and heard the screams. He cringed but Poland pulled on him.  
"Liet! Come on!" he said, surprisingly serious for once.  
Lithuania looked back at him, frowning, then nodded, "alright. Let's get to our house quickly!"  
The two nations continued on their way, the sounds following them soon sounding more like laughter and they both knew whose; they ran through their rye fields. Once upon a time that had only been a dream of his, for Lithuania and Poland to be in those fields again, though he'd always thought it would be in peace, in a time when he could work in the sunlight again. Russia's doing this to punish me, Lithuania thought with tears in his gentle eyes; I left him and so he's destroying my dreams. What have I done? Poland's going to die because....because....  
He let go of Poland's hand and stopped in his footsteps, Poland taking a moment to get that Lithuania's hand no longer was holding his and so stopped about a foot or so farther ahead; the blond turned and looked at Lithuania whose head was down, "Liet! Like, now isn't the time for stopping; we have to totally get inside and into the shelter!" he actually was happy he'd listened to Lithuania over that one thing; getting a shelter built.  
Lithuania shook his head though then spoke, his voice barely audible over the explosions, tears falling down his face; his hair fell over his face hiding it and the explosions were getting closer.  
"no, Poland," he said, "I'm sorry but.....but...." Poland's eyes widened as his old friend looked up with a weak and forced smile, another explosion very nearly behind him, "its probably better you just go on ahead and hide inside."  
"wh-what? Liet, this is totally not the time to be joking around! We like need to get inside and stuff!" Poland said reaching to grab the Baltic nation only to have him pull away.  
"no, Poland, I can't go with you; don't you understand? This is my punishment for running from Russia-san; he's trying to destroy your land because of me!" Lithuania was crying more as he shook his head violently, yelling, "because he knows how much I care about you!"  
Another explosion but otherwise silence, dead silence; Poland watched him for a moment and Lithuania looked back up, his dark eyes meeting Poland's light green. A strangely calm breeze blew by them both, carrying the sounds of a younger Lithuania and younger Poland laughing together, and neither spoke before Lithuania turned to run back, hoping that if he died, Russia might stop, that the bigger nation would somehow know it and would stop hurting Poland, his Poland, his beloved F-  
"Liet!" Lithuania didn't notice or maybe not care about the bomb that was falling right towards him.  
But Poland did.  
In the silence of the bombed rye fields, lands from memories past and dreams well kept, Lithuania felt someone launch themselves at him and put their arms around him for a moment and a voice spoke in his ear, causing more tears to form before the person pressed their lips against his then threw him as far as possible from the spot; Lithuania landed a few feet away, leaning back on his hands then reached out right before the bomb hit, his hands unable to reach, unable to reach the one most loved, calling out, "Feliks!!"  
A small sad part-smile/part-smirk and a large explosion and Lithuania was knocked back, his left arm hit by shrapnel, his forehead bleeding as he lost consciousness. Before he did though he remembered those last words, that soft voice, that valley girl voice and he cried.

"I care about you too, Toris, I always....loved you, even when you hated me.....so I can't let you die..... Goodbye."


End file.
